A wireless communication system is developing to diversely cover a wide range to provide such a communication service as an audio communication service, a data communication service and the like. The wireless communication is a sort of a multiple access system capable of supporting communications with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, etc.). For example, the multiple access system may include one of CDMA (code division multiple access) system, FDMA (frequency division multiple access) system, TDMA (time division multiple access) system, OFDMA (orthogonal frequency division multiple access) system, SC-FDMA (single carrier frequency division multiple access) system, MC-FDMA (multi carrier frequency division multiple access) system and the like.
A device-to-device (D2D) communication indicates a communication scheme directly transceiving audio, data and the like between user equipments without passing through an evolved Node B (eNB) in a manner of configuring a direct link between the user equipments (UEs). The D2D communication may include such a communication scheme as a UE-to-UE communication, a peer-to-peer communication and the like. And, the D2D communication can be applied to an M2M (machine-to-machine) communication, an MTC (machine type communication) and the like.
The D2D communication is considered as a solution capable of solving the burden of an eNode B resulted from rapidly increasing data traffic. For instance, unlike a legacy wireless communication system, since the D2D communication transceives data between devices without passing through the eNode B, overload of a network can be reduced. If the D2D communication is introduced, it may expect such an effect as reduction of procedures of the eNode B, reduction of power consumption of devices participating in the D2D, increase of data transmission speed, increase of network capability, load distribution, expansion of cell coverage and the like.
The D2D communication can be classified according to a coordination station. The coordination station may correspond to an eNode B, a network, a user equipment or the like. A D2D UE can receive information necessary for transmitting and receiving data from the coordination station.